


Дьявол делает горшки

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Harry Lives, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Pope Francis, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vatican
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир с переменным успехом восстанавливается после Дня В. Для Эггси начинается новая эра в жизни — по общему решению "круглого стола" он становится рыцарем. И все бы было не так уж и плохо, даже несмотря на разруху и новое задание, связанное с ватиканской мафией, если бы в один прекрасный день не стало известно, что человек, в которого Эггси был безответно влюблен все это время, выжил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * название фика из итальянской пословицы Il diavolo fa le pentole ma non i coperchi - тип дьявол делает горшки, но не крышки, русский аналог - шило в мешке не утаишь.

Солнце вылезло из-за куполов совсем недавно, тени древних дворцов были еще очень длинные. Но камень скамеек уже успел нагреться, и по набережной прогуливались первые проснувшиеся итальянцы. Сколько Эггси ни крутил головой, туристов так и не разглядел.   
  
По утрам здесь всегда было очень тихо. Мерлин снял ложкой пенку с капучино и отправил ее рот. От фонтана дыхнуло прохладным ветром, разгоняя вдоль площади запах свежей выпечки; белые скатерти на столах небольшого уличного кафе надулись парусом и секунду спустя опали, взмахнув простроченной каймой. К верхней губе прилипла ворсинка жидкой карамели, и Мерлин облизнулся. Он недоверчиво осмотрелся по сторонам, а потом вытащил из портфеля папку и положил ее на середину стола.  
Эггси, откинувшись на спинку стула, не спешил ее открывать. Мерлин ясно дал понять, что для начала перед ними стояла задача прокатить за убедительных местных, хоть основными их свидетелями были только редкие чайки и сонный официант. Поэтому Эггси сдвинул кепку на затылок и уткнулся в телефон, периодически болтая ногой под столом и задевая ею Мерлина. Тот вслед за папкой на стол положил исчерченную вдоль и поперек карту Рима и нарисованный от руки маршрут. Со стороны ресторана раздалась чья-то громкая, страстная перебранка, которая, впрочем очень быстро стихла. Люди неосознанно боялись спровоцировать очередной “приступ ярости”. Хотя итальянцы Эггси всегда забавляли этой экспрессивной манерой решать какой-либо вопрос. Даже в любви признавались, неистово вопя на пол-улицы и размахивая руками. Практически все его знакомые южнее Темзы разговаривали точно так же, когда со стороны не было понятно, желают тебе поскорее склеить ласты или не склеить их раньше времени.  
  
\- Когда выберешься из Сан Филиппо, - Мерлин спустил на нос солнечные очки, чтобы посмотреть на Эггси, и ткнул пальцем в исписанный лист, - используй первый маршрут. Если будет хвост, то второй. Ланселот будет на подхвате только в крайнем случае, она все еще в Нью-Йорке. Эггси.  
  
\- Я слышу. Повторяю легенду.  
  
\- У тебя будет не больше недели, когда его привезут. Веди себя не слишком вызывающе. Если кто-то решит тебя приструнить, я ничем не смогу помочь.  
  
\- Сложно вести себя мирно, когда у тебя галюны.  
  
\- Я имел в виду, не нарывайся. Все, что тебе будет прописано врачом, заменят на плацебо. Но если перегнешь палку, подменить препараты не успеют. От овоща мне пользы никакой.  
  
  


  
  
  
Мимо приемной по гравийной дорожке санитар провез каталку с уже немолодой итальянкой, которая тянула руки к клумбам и очень радовалась, если ей удавалось задеть цветы. Широкие окна выходили во внутренний двор, превращенный в маленький парк для пациентов и работников госпиталя: в центре журчал декоративный фонтан и стриг кусты садовник. Если бы медсестры и санитары не носили униформу, Эггси бы принял двор за уютный патио, в котором радушная, но немного вспыльчивая, как и все итальянцы, хозяйка угощала бы своих гостей кофе.  
  
Он не видел счета за стационар, но подозревал, что в психушке, которая не очень на нее похожа, деньги с пациентов драли по полной программе. Особенно сейчас, когда по всему миру начался бум умалишенных и “одержимых”, как после Дня В начали ласково называть всех, кто отличался повышенной агрессивностью и успел за те страшные пять минут кого-нибудь убить. Госпитали, пансионаты и хосписы ломились от пациентов, очереди занимали на месяцы вперед; доктора, занимающиеся частной практикой, богатели буквально в одночасье. Но сильнее всех поднялась церковь, которая радушно распахнула объятия для всех своих прихожан, обещая помощь тем, в кого вселились бесы, и тем, кто от них пострадал. Даже несмотря на официальную версию произошедшего, что причиной такого всеобщего помешательства стали электромагнитные волны, усиленные с помощью сим-карт Валентайна, Ватикан не стал терять времени и оперативно подогнал все факты, чтобы объявить о пришествии Антихриста. Тема религии быстро стала злободневной. Раньше люди обвиняли друг друга в расизме, американцы бунтовали против притеснения чернокожих, консерваторы голосовали против однополых браков. С тех мирных дней прошло почти два месяца, мир особенно не поменялся, только немного подкорректировал курс - люди притесняли друг друга с тем же усердием, только теперь сосредоточились на тех, кто не веровал. Эггси еще никогда в своей жизни не видел, чтобы миловидные женщины и достопочтенные джентльмены с таким торжеством и фанатизмом в глазах желали всем подряд мук в адском пламени. Сидя в приемном покое психиатрической лечебницы Сан Филиппо, ему было сложно сказать, по какую сторону творилось настоящее безумие.  
  
\- Уходи! - внезапно просипел сидевший рядом на скамейке с Эггси старикан, чем заставил его тихо рассмеяться. До этого дедуля бубнил себе под нос, что война с русскими все-таки будет, а власть в итоге захватят мусульмане. - Спасайся, парень! Иначе они вставят тебе в задницу зонд!  
  
Через секунду дедулю под руки увели предположительно две его дочери. Эггси сочувствующе улыбнулся ему напоследок (все-таки про зонд тот был прав), улыбнулся администратору и опустил голову, когда медсестра протянула ему бумаги на подпись. Судя по насмешливым интонациям, которые Эггси с трудом удавалось выловить в беглом и невнятном итальянском, старикана сразу определили в отделение для буйных, и как он скрылся за дверью, Эггси уже не видел.  
  
\- Распишитесь здесь и вот здесь, - медсестра ткнула пальчиком в пустые поля, и Эггси вывел на них размашистые закорючки, хотел было пририсовать еще что-нибудь, но девушка похлопала нарощенными ресницами, забрала у него документы, прицепила авторучку к сестринской рубашке и сдала Эггси санитарам. - Приятного вечера, мистер Браун.  
  
\- Мэм, - Эггси вышел за массивную дверь, над которой висел деревянный крест, и медленно поплелся по коридору, зажатый с двух сторон здоровыми мужиками. У одного на бейдже было написано "Луи", у второго - "Маттео". Когда они проходили административный корпус, Эггси запрокинул голову и удовлетворенно промычал, рассматривая нарисованных на потолке ангелов. Как он и думал, камеры были направлены только на входную дверь. Все его вещи отправили на проверку и по итогу не оставили даже телефона.   
  
Они вышли из здания госпиталя, и Эггси невольно сощурился от теплого, игривого солнца. Густо пахло нагретым камнем и гортензиями, чьи ярко розовые и голубые соцветия торчали из каждой клумбы огромными пушистыми шапками. Жизнь размеренно текла изо дня в день. Как будто здесь все было по-прежнему, как будто Антихрист решил не заглядывать к блаженным.  
  
У заднего входа стояла только машина скорой помощи, ни одной служебной. На лужайке у хосписа делали зарядку старики.   
  
Отделение, куда привели Эггси, находилось ближе всех к шоссе, от которого его отделяли два десятка метров бурной растительности и высокий забор с колючей проволокой.  
  
\- И без глупостей, парень, - сказал Маттео, подталкивая его в общую палату, здесь тоже везде висели небольшие деревянные крестики. Целых три штуки - над телевизором. - Выкинешь хоть один из своих фокусов, сдам тебя Луи.  
  
В этот момент Маттео кивнул на второго санитара - того самого Луи, который выглядел, как насильник со стажем, завидевший очередную жертву, или как слишком инициативный святой отец, завидевший беса. Может, это был специальный запугивающий ход - Эггси не знал, он мельком оглядел Луи и кивнул, от такого со связанными руками отбиться будет очень сложно, особенно с их разницей в росте и массе. Блефом его, конечно, не запугать, но Луи создавал впечатление преступника незамутненного, который вряд ли станет врать о своих намерениях. А судя по его телосложению, Луи перед тем, как устроиться на работу в психушку, отпахал лет десять в спецназе. Поэтому Эггси решил повременить с фокусами, хотя по пути в палату для шизофреников успел придумать почти с десяток.  
  
Судьба распорядилась так, что кровать Эггси стояла у самого окна, ровно бок о бок с той, на которой спал самый припадочный псих из всей палаты. Жизням окружающих он никак не угрожал, но иногда своей манерой подкрадываться и дышать в затылок напрягал до нервного тика. Когда это случилось впервые, Эггси почти сорвался, почти ударил. Ему пришлось забиться в угол и следующие четыре часа провести в компании кубиков за просмотром католического музыкального канала, чтобы не выдать себя и наконец-то осмотреться как следует.  
  
От этого занятия сильно отвлекало постоянное бесцельное передвижение больных, которые курсировали как трамваи по рельсам, мерили шагами отделение, прогуливаясь из одного угла в другой, с совершенно отсутствующим, неживым, бессмысленным выражением лица; некоторые вели себя более бодро: играли в настольные игры или отпускали друг другу грехи, правда, менее бездушными от этого не становились. Это немного пугало, хотя скорее даже не сами пациенты, а тот факт, что Эггси находился среди них, что он был частью всего этого. Бурная зелень за окном, цветы в аккуратных клумбах и богатые интерьеры терапевтических кабинетов совсем не облегчали обстановку. Уныние и душевные расстройства как будто передавались воздушно-капельным путем. С больными даже стоять было невозможно, казалось, будто едешь крышей просто потому, что дышишь с ними одним воздухом.  
  
Когда Эггси изучил палату, он пошатался вместе с остальными, потрогал двери, окна, подышал на стекло и порисовал на нем, убедившись, что снаружи камеры тоже расставлены. Оставшееся до ужина время растянулось на целую вечность, он мог бы потренироваться, поиграть в шахматы с самим собой, позаниматься йогой, но делать это в компании тридцати психов не особенно хотелось. Если у кого-нибудь из них из-за его выкрутасов начнется припадок, гребаный Луи наверняка сочтет этот фокус достаточной мотивацией.  
  
Вечером принесли лекарства, и Эггси даже удалось склеить медсестру и незаметно вытащить у нее магнитный ключ от входа в отделение. На следующий день ранним утром Эггси отвели на завтрак, затем на анализы и беседу с психиатром. Как он и предполагал, это была самая интересная часть его пребывания в Сан Филиппо. До тех пор, пока не привезут Папу.   
  
Доктор Бандинелли оказалась очень приятной женщиной, но в то же время очень внимательной и с полным отсутствием чувства юмора. С такой не получится проговорить положенный час о зеленых человечках или Судном Дне, не получится прикинуться одним из бесов, рядом с ней вообще сложно было чувствовать себя полностью нормальным, спустя минут пятнадцать Эггси толком не мог сказать, под прикрытием он или действительно не в себе. Белые стены кабинета его нервировали, и он постоянно ерзал в кресле.  
  
У него была отменная легенда о драгоценном любовнике одного влиятельного бизнесмена, о пошатнувшейся психике на фоне приема различной наркоты и эффекта сим-карты, спровоцировавшего помутнение рассудка и галлюцинации в виде покойной матери; он даже мог сориентироваться в названиях веществ, если ему вдруг пришлось бы сочинять на ходу. Мерлин даже самолично сдал его в эту дурку, на прощание для пущего трагизма трогательно поцеловав в висок, но с доктором Бандинелли Эггси быстро понял, что вранье, пусть даже отлично продуманное, не прокатит. Прямо как с училкой из начальной школы. И легкий делирий с галюнами для главного лечащего врача будет недостаточной причиной, чтобы не выписать Эггси еще до того, как бывшего Папу завезут на этот праздник жизни.  
  
Нужно было заливать по-полной.   
  
\- Значит, секретная служба, - доктор Бандинелли повертела карандашом между пальцами, а потом сделала какую-то пометку в медицинской карте.  
  
Эггси покивал и нахмурил брови. Когда он поступил в госпиталь, ему провели полный обыск, в том числе ректальный. О чем гребаный Мерлин не соизволил ему сказать. Спрятать жучок получилось бы либо на теле, либо в зубной коронке, но Мерлин вовремя узнал, что в осмотр в Сан Филиппо входит не только чертов анальный обыск, но и дантист, и решил остановиться на подкожном устройстве. Новейшая разработка позволяла почти безболезненно ввести радиопередатчик под кожу, за ухом, в том же месте, где располагался микрочип Валентайна. Он никак не отображался при проверках детекторами, не вызывал отторжения, не провоцировал инфекционное заражение и оставлял едва заметный след от введения, отлично скрываемый волосами.  
  
\- Ага. Джеймс Бонд, все дела.  
  
\- Значит вы - секретный агент, мистер Браун.  
  
\- Точно. Работаю в шпионской конторе в Лондоне. Вместе с моим Джузеппе. Он как бы мой второй пилот, ну, знаете, как напарник, но не совсем. Ты на операции, а он трындит тебе в ухо, куда бежать, в кого стрелять. У конторы длинная история, но я знаю только, что ее создала небольшая династия портных в девятнадцатом веке, чтобы защищать мир от всяких придурков типа Гитлера, Бен Ладена или Антихриста. Они шили шмотки для крутых чуваков, у которых потом все наследники передохли на фронте во время Первой Мировой, и все бабки в итоге достались им.   
  
Доктор Бандинелли снова записала что-то в карту. Эггси перевел дыхание и отпил чай из своей желтой кружки, поерзал в кресле и закинул ногу в мягкой тапочке на колено. Он даже не представлял, какое лицо, должно быть, сейчас было у того, кто сидел на его прослушке. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы это был Мерлин. Если бы у Мерлина еще оставались волосы, они бы сейчас поседели за один миг и осыпались к его ногам. Но раз у Мерлина не было волос на голове, от такой выходки Эггси они должны были поседеть и выпасть из других мест. Хотя, это была еще малая цена за анальный обыск.  
  
\- И как вы получаете свои секретные задания, мистер Браун? Кто руководит этой службой?  
  
\- А, ну. У нас, значит, строгая иерархия. Всем агентам раздали погоняла, главаря зовут Артур. Как короля. У него в подчинении его рыцари, Ланселот, она девушка, Гавейн, Персиваль, Борс, Мордред - это я, Галахад, и еще куча других мужиков. Рыцарей. Мой Джузеппе - Мерлин, кстати. Он не ходит на полевые задания, но вообще он очень крутой, мечтаю увидеть, как он надирает задницы плохим парням. Было бы круто, если бы он надрал задницу Антихристу, но, как вы уже поняли, - Эггси вскинул брови и дернул себя за рубашку, - ваш покорный слуга позаботился об этом сам.  
  
\- Потрясающе. А ваша секретная служба как-то связана с MI-6? С Королевой?   
  
\- Мы не выполняем приказов этих ребят, сами понимаете, ведь мы очень крутые. Но если Королева попросит - кто ж ей откажет, верно? Кстати, это она попросила об услуге с этим гребаным Антихристом - говнюк объявился так не вовремя. У них же столько возни с этой коронацией Уильяма, срань господня! Ох, пардон, я немного нервничаю, это же секретная информация. А так мы от них никак не зависим. Все сами. У нас есть здоровенный ангар с кучей самолетов, своя резиденция, и короче еще из ателье, где типа портные сидят для прикрытия, до резиденции едет подземная капсула. И еще там в примерочных такие арсеналы для агента - охренеть! Я когда увидел, чуть не помер. Зажигалки-гранаты, прикиньте! И ручка с ядом, в ботинке ядовитый нож, и в часах дротики, и зонт стреляет. И кольцо-печатка херачит током.  
  
\- Оно тоже с ядом?  
  
\- Нет, просто током херачит. Но самое крутое - это пуленепробиваемый костюм. Реально, по тебе палят из всех орудий, а тебе вообще насрать, просто берешь зонт и чисто Нео из Матрицы.  
  
Доктор Бандинелли смиренно покивала и оставшееся от приема время что-то сосредоточенно писала в карте Эггси. Она, как и предупреждал Мерлин, назначила ему курс нейролептиков и антидепрессантов. Когда Эггси разрешили позвонить "Джузеппе" на следующий день, тот говорил так, будто из его задницы полезла обратно не серебряная ложечка, а серебряный половник.


	2. Chapter 2

Сеньора Бергольо привезли в субботу утром. Эггси очень повезло, что ничего не поменялось в планах католической церкви, и Бергольо засунули в Сан Филиппо точно по расписанию, будто этот человек, лишившись любой поддержки, помимо своего существования мог причинить им еще какие-то неудобства.  
  
Эггси сидел на скамейке в сквере, крутил кубик Рубика и наблюдал, как, тихо шурша колесами по гравию, к госпиталю подъехал черный Кадиллак, и как бывшего Папу Франциска в темных очках и привычном черном плаще проводили до главного входа. Бергольо не выглядел больным или под препаратами, шел сам, без помощи, его только сопровождал громила в штатском, как если бы он был его телохранителем. Жалко, Эггси не мог подслушать разговора с врачом, но Мерлин сказал, что его забота - не диагноз Папы, а сбор информации. Узнать, кто подставил Бергольо, и свалить.  
  
Папа Франциск был одним из достойных выживания для Валентайна, но в последний момент тот отказался, и во время операции по извлечению микрочипа что-то пошло не так. Возможно, у Валентайна на Ватикан были свои планы, и он не хотел терять коллекцию из кардиналов. Чип не успел взорвать Бергольо голову, но поранил изрядно, однако недостаточно для того, чтобы сместить его с престола. Но после Дня В, когда в подземельях Ватикана прогремел впечатляющий салют, у оставшихся в живых на этот счет были свои планы, и Бергольо в них не входил. Тайный орден монахов, который еще со времен Второй Мировой стал одной из самых успешных шпионских организаций, - упорно молчал, не давая поводов подозревать кого-то из оставшихся и предположительно примкнувших к мафии кардиналов в измене.   
  
ЦРУ упорно грешило на одного человека - сына Пола Марцинкуса - Ринальдо Сагредо. Жадный ублюдок был близок с одним из епископов еще с ранней юности, и через него узнавал все, что происходило за закрытой дверью.  
  
В свое время Пол Марцинкус натворил много дел. Он был президентом Банка Ватикана - «Института религиозных дел»; от одной из молоденьких проституток, которым он любил отпускать на досуге грехи, у него родился сын. Огласку это событие, разумеется, не получило. В восьмидесятые он успешно отмывал деньги мафии через банк "Амброзиано" - главного партнера банка Ватикана. Эти связи оставляли за собой сочный, кровавый след из заказных убийств, похищений и вымогательств, Марцинкуса не останавливала ни сутана, ни колоратка, ни понимание, что он нарушает целый ворох клятв. От праведного образа жизни его отделяли миллионы грязных денег, а это куда более сильный мотиватор, чем эфемерный пиздец, который сулил Страшный Суд. Информация о его сыне просочилась вскоре после неудачной операции Бергольо, когда стервятники почувствовали, что настал нужный момент. Бергольо точно о нем знал, даже видел его, скорее всего, именно этот мелкий ублюдок заставил его отречься, а потом упек в лечебницу, как назойливого еретика. Видимо, методы папаши после смерти перешли по наследству, что вскоре отлично пригодится Сагредо на очередном конклаве. Кингсмен не мог допустить, чтобы мафия добралась до Святого престола.   
  
Выкинув кубик в кусты, Эггси поднялся со скамейки и подошел к медсестре Габриэле.   
  
\- Можно мне позвонить? - прощебетал он, состроив брови домиком. Медсестра Габриэла никогда не могла устоять. Она взяла его под руку и повела к зданию.  
  
Эггси рассчитывал воспользоваться телефоном на стойке регистрации, но администратор размахался руками, стоило им с Габриэлой войти, снова припал к пухлому журналу и лихорадочно закивал сеньору Бергольо, который что-то тихо ему объяснял.  
  
\- Мистер Браун, сюда, - Габриэла кивнула на таксофон на террасе и вытащила блокнот. - Кому вы собираетесь звонить?  
  
\- Джузеппе, - едва слышно сказал Эггси, - Мне больше некому звонить.   
  
Он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Папы и смущенно улыбнулся. Габриэла ободряюще потрепала его по рукаву и записала все в блокнот. Мерлин в Лондоне, скорее всего, закатил глаза. Или нет. По легенде Джузеппе действительно был единственным, кто заботился о мистере Брауне. Лучше душевного помешательства Эггси изображал только чувства. Не то что гребаный покерфейс.  
  
Габриэла оставила его, поспешив на помощь застрявшему на пороге лихому старику в автоматическом кресле, тот снова вторгался в Винтерфелл. Эггси покрутился под прозрачным козырьком, подождал, когда шум вокруг стихнет, а затем угукнул сам себе. Телефон вдруг зазвонил, и Эггси тут же снял трубку, прервав пиликанье.  
  
\- Привет, детка. Ну как ты там? Не мог дозвониться вчера, хреновая связь, - тут в трубке зашипело, а потом Мерлин заорал: - Ну-ка отвалил от моей тачки, бритт ебучий!  
  
Эггси каждый раз отводил трубку от лица и удивленно таращился в динамик, потому что Мерлин со своим густым акцентом, который периодически слетал на замысловатые итальянские ругательства, вот так с набега просто вводил его в ступор. Мерлин смягчал согласные, накидывал слова, как купюры на стол. Это было одновременно очень смешно и странно. Как будто каждое слово было отдельным предложением. Иногда в разговоре Эггси замечал за собой, что тоже начинал за каким-то чертом копировать акцент, только вместо итальянского у него выходил пьяный латинос с юга Мексики. Даже жестикуляция не помогала. В любом случае, Эггси безумно нравилось смотреть и слушать, как Мерлин легко вживался в свои легенды.   
  
\- Привет, поросеночек, - Эггси еле сдержал хохот, побился лбом о козырек и намотал на палец провод. - Тут так скучно, надеюсь, у меня появятся новые друзья. Не могу больше собирать этот кубик, у меня от него мигрени.  
  
\- Конечно, сокровище мое. Обязательно появятся. Только будь хорошим мальчиком, как ты у меня умеешь, договорились? Никаких зонтов и никакой самодеятельности.  
  
Эггси невольно расплылся в улыбке - Мерлин все еще припоминал ему беседу с доктором Бандинелли. Он краем глаза поглядывал в сторону приемной, но там по прежнему ничего не менялось - Папа Франциск что-то упорно втирал администратору, а тот как болванчик тряс головой.  
  
\- Но здесь одни… одни… все как твоя бабуля Джузефина.  
  
\- Если бы все были, как моя драгоценная бабуля, Сан Филиппо давно бы переименовали в реабилитационный центр для алкоголиков.  
  
\- Когда меня выпишут, я все ей расскажу.   
  
\- Если она до этого не сыграет в ящик, любовь моя.  
  
Тут к Эггси подошла медсестра Габриэла и многозначительно постучала ногтем по циферблату своих часов. На звонки пациентам, особенно заграницу, выделялось не больше пяти минут за раз.  
  
\- Ладно, поросеночек, мне нужно бежать лечиться. Я позвоню тебе еще, передай бабуле привет.  
  
\- Всенепременно, - отозвался Мерлин как-то более хрипло, чем обычно. Эггси сделал вид, что не расслышал прощального “говнюк”.  
  
Кодовая фраза про бабулю Джузефину говорила о том, что Папа Римский Франциск находится в лечебнице, и Эггси готов приступить непосредственно к своему заданию. Отсчет времени пошел.  
  
Когда Бергольо привезли на коляске в общую палату, он выглядел как человек, которого постигло настолько всеобъемлющее разочарование, что предала даже вера, по жизни не раз его спасавшая в трудные минуты. Эггси видел Бергольо по телевизору раз или два, и тогда добродушное лицо Папы Франциска как будто светилось изнутри, благодаря ли спецэффектам, хорошей погоде в Ватикане или просто светлой энергетике. Сейчас Бергольо словно за несколько месяцев постарел на годы, лицо полностью отражало его внутреннее состояние, оно как будто стекало с черепа, изредка заползая обратно, когда тот поднимал взгляд от пола.  
  
Первые два дня Эггси решил держаться подальше и с настойчивостью, свойственной ему в вопросах "дела о дурке", как он его про себя называл, изображать порядочного умалишенного двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Как-то раз ночью он даже спел "Боже Храни Королеву", чем довел до слез какую-то бабулю, которая потом посвятила в рыцари почти всю палату и две смены санитаров.   
  
Когда Бергольо более-менее освоился, хотя скорее просто смирился со своей участью, он начал смотреть телевизор, с такой обреченностью в глазах, будто перед ним рушились духовные скрепы всего народа. Эггси даже на миг стало жалко его, ведь в прошлом Папа дал клятву не смотреть телевизор и держал слово вот уже больше четверти века. Но в психушке действовали свои законы бытия, и если раньше ты не ел кашу или вареные овощи, то сейчас ты был вынужден менять свои привычки. Хотя, нужно было признать, что на обед пасту ели практически все. За исключением тех, кто постоянно ею баловался и пускал через нос.  
И если ты раньше не смотрел телевизор, то через какое-то время молитвы перестанут работать и общество тридцати психов заставит либо мимикрировать, либо любыми способами спасать свой чердак. Через шахматы, телик или чтение схемы эвакуации при пожаре.  
  
В один из теплых вечеров, когда до отбоя оставалось чуть меньше часа, Эггси решился. Он, скромно шаркая носком по полу, подкрался к смотрящему Дискавери Бергольо, поскребся так пару минут и, в конце концов, сел рядом на стул. Бергольо сперва неосознанно напрягся - до этого он ни с кем не контактировал из пациентов, но затем кривовато улыбнулся и продолжил смотреть в телевизор. Мимо палаты прошла медсестра. Эггси на всякий случай поковырял в носу и выстрелил в сторону сушенкой, которую удалось достать. Папа Франциск снова скосил на него взгляд, но не успел в очередной раз окунуться в приступ отчаяния, потому что медсестра, удовлетворенная увиденным ушла, а Эггси чуть наклонился к Папе и сказал:  
  
\- Сеанс сечете, Ваше Святейшество?  
  
Бергольо, до этого пребывавший в полной апатии, расцвел на глазах. То ли от обычного диалога, пускай и с таким неважным собеседником, то ли от того, что кто-то узнал его. Он в таком ужасе, удивлении и благоговении посмотрел на Эггси, что тот даже заволновался - вдруг Папа сейчас подскочит и начнет бегать по палате, радуясь, что не псих.  
  
\- Сделайте грустное лицо, сеньор Бергольо, а то санитары запалят, - Эггси почесался и мельком глянул в сторону коридора. Никто не должен был знать, что они вели беседу. Психи не в счет. - Я здесь, чтобы вытащить вас, Святой отец.   
  
Бергольо какое-то время просто смотрел на Эггси поверх своих старых очков в роговой оправе, а затем наклонился к нему, взял его лицо в ладони и сказал:  
  
\- Душевный недуг - это возложенный на тебя Господом крест, сын мой. Душа наша уповает на Господа, он - наша помощь и защита.   
  
Он хотел было осенить Эггси крестным знаменем, когда до того дошло, что вообще происходит.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, Святой отец, вы не поняли, - зашипел он и потыкал себя в грудь. - Я нормальный!  
  
Бергольо покивал и поцеловал Эггси в лоб.  
  
\- Услышь молитвы мои, Господи, яви милосердие и…  
  
\- Сеньор Бергольо, меня зовут Гэри Анвин, я работаю на....  
  
\- Только в Боге успокаивается душа…  
  
\- Святой отец, послушайте меня, я не псих.   
  
\- Я тоже, сын мой, - ответил Бергольо. - Но мы сейчас где?  
  
\- В психушке. Я знаю, да, звучит не очень, но разве вы здесь по своей воле?  
  
Бергольо снял очки, достал из нагрудного кармана аккуратно сложенный платок и промокнул им выступивший на лбу пот. Он выглядел так, как будто хотел, чтобы его наконец-то оставили в покое.   
  
\- Это долгая история.  
  
\- До отбоя еще куча времени, - пожал плечами Эггси.   
  
\- Давно ты здесь, сын мой? - Бергольо отложил очки и сцепил руки в замок, у него слегка подрагивали пальцы. Кто-то мог бы предположить, что это из-за препаратов, которые ему могли выписать, но Эггси были знакомы эти судорожные жесты. Его мама как-то пыталась бросить курить: из-за постоянных нервотрепок от Дина она то и дело хваталась за сигарету, в завязке хвататься было не за что, так что она просто сцепляла пальцы в замок и делала дыхательную гимнастику, про которую прочитала в журнале. Папа Франциск не курил, но ему явно не хватало его четок - как и у Эггси, у него отобрали все личное имущество перед тем, как поселить в палату.  
  
\- Пару дней, Святой отец. И, честно говоря, больше задерживаться не планирую, хотя мне нравится их паста с тефтельками. И Габриэла очень симпатичная.  
  
\- Ты не считаешь меня безумцем? - Бергольо спрашивал спокойно, но в его глазах явственно читалась надежда. Он наверняка понимал, что здесь каждый второй мог клятвенно утверждать о королевском происхождении или причастности к теракту в США, но человеческая натура даже в самые тяжелые времена не могла лишиться надежды на счастливый исход. Эггси понимал его очень хорошо.   
  
\- А вы меня?  
  
Бергольо улыбнулся и промолчал.  
  
\- Королева передавала вам привет, но вообще я из... Британской разведки, и мне бы хотелось кое о чем вас спросить.  
  
Бергольо покосился на телевизор, а потом в сторону коридора. Тот пустовал.  
  
\- Это поможет остановить тех, кто сделал это со мной? - почти прошептал Папа.  
  
\- Да, Святой отец. Только постарайтесь выглядеть более блаженно.  
  
На удивление у Бергольо хорошо получалось изображать старческий маразм. Он внимательно слушал Эггси, но в то же время создавалось впечатление, что мыслями он где-то очень далеко. Его взгляд блуждал по дальней стене, Папа периодически трогательно улыбался, потом тяжело вздыхал, потом снова улыбался.   
  
\- Все должно выглядеть так, будто мы сбежали сами, Святой отец. Мы угоним машину скорой помощи, затем я отвезу вас в безопасное место, откуда вас заберут люди из Интерпола. От вас ничего не требуется, просто делайте, что я говорю.   
  
Эггси сидел рядом, уткнувшись лицом в колени - так никто не видел, что он говорит. Бергольо по инструкции изредка качался вперед-назад и кивал, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. Медсестры, которые несколько раз приходили проверять палату, ничего не заподозрили.  
  
\- Конечно, мы не будем писать краской на стене "я нормальный" и потом сбегать - не самая лучшая идея, потому что скорее всего эффект будет обратный. Сделаем все по-тихому.  
  
Ничего о вызволении Папы они с Мерлином не обсуждали, и это будет большой занозой в его жопе по прибытии в Англию, но иначе Эггси просто не мог. Бергольо с опаской глянул на него и немного погодя кивнул.   
  
\- Я подойду к вам завтра на прогулке.  
  
Оставалось выяснить, как сделать так, чтобы Джузеппе не взорвал его голову через телефон завтра утром. Эггси машинально потер жучок за ухом. 


End file.
